<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tongue-tied by Olofie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967879">Tongue-tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olofie/pseuds/Olofie'>Olofie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Skephalo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olofie/pseuds/Olofie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to make this at 4:38 pm March 10 2021 because I saw a tik tok about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no experience with writing :|</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imma start this when I want to, or when I get ideas on how to start it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skeppy says song Bad is curious idk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bad.."<br/>"Bad"<br/>"BAD"<br/>"BAD!"<br/>"Huh?!....What? Sorry Skeppy I was zoned out...hehe." Bad scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Took you long enough, you've been acting weird lately, is something wrong?"  Skeppy asked. "Wha- no Skeppy nothings wrong , I'm fine."Bad smiled, reassuring Skeppy. </p><p>Dono: What song reminds you of Bad? </p><p>"Huh? I've never thought about that... probably Tounge-tied reminds me the most of Bad."  Tounge-tied... huh I'll listen to that later . Bad thought. "Well chat, I'll see you guys later!" Skeppy said whilst pressing the end stream button. "Hey Skeppy?" Bad was wondering what Tounge-tied was about. "Yeah? What's up?" Skeppy exclaimed. "What's that song about? I'm curious." Skeppy immediately regretted saying that, especially on stream. "Well- .. err... it- .....you- ... Here I'll send you a link of the song, you find out yourself" Skeppy ended the call after saying that. Hm that was weird, the song isn't bad is- <br/>Ding!<br/>Oh!  Skeppy sent it!  Bad dragged his mouse hovering it over the song. <br/>He clicked it and it started to play. </p><p>Take me to your best friends house~<br/>Normally we're makin out~ oh yeah</p><p> </p><p>Bad sat there confused as shit. (Sorry for my language)  Does Skeppy actually like him?<br/>He hasn't seen Skeppy in that kind out way until now. And now that it's mentioned he realized how much he likes him. The way he talks. How soft his hair looks. His cute smile... "EEHH WHAT? NO BAD, DONT THINK LIKE THAT!" Bad screamed at himself. His neighbors will probably file a complaint with how loud he was being.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The whole time while I was writing this I kept on typing skeepy instead of skeppy. Sorry it's short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>